Bad Boys
by Friday Knight
Summary: Jaune and Ren needed some extra cash for a hit new game that came out recently. They were walking through Vale for part time jobs that fit their schedule when they found an ad for a modelling thing. It was one day only and the amount of money paid was more than enough for the game so they took a shot. The theme turned out to be "bad boys". (Based on picture by CSLucaris) [One-shot]
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Ren." Jaune Arc, a blonde haired teenager, asked his closest male friend. Both literally and figuratively, as said friend was sitting right next to him. His dark haired friend looked up from his food at his partner. "Do you ever feel like, you're being watched?" Granted, this was a strange question from the normally happy go lucky teen, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he had thousands of eyes on him. For Jaune, he knew the feeling well, but this time was different. He usually felt people staring at him, followed up by laughing, after he had done something stupid. But this time, felt different.

Ren thought about what his partner had just said. True, he had been getting the same feeling, but he tended to shrug it off. Unfortunately, now that Jaune had mentioned it, the feeling increased tenfold. "I'm not sure, have we done anything recently that warrants being stared at?" Both males stopped for a moment and stared into the distance, recounting recent events.

"Well we did get that new game, maybe people are jealous that we got it before anyone else?" Jaune theorised. Ren shook his head. It wasn't something like that. Half the people in Beacon could by the game three times over. In fact, the only reason that he and Jaune had managed to get the game was because of that-

"Modelling job." Ren said aloud, causing Jaune to look at him oddly.

"You mean the thing we did to get the money for the game." Jaune asked, recalling the activity that had taken place, maybe a week ago at this point.

Jaune and Ren were walking through the town of Vale, as they had both seen a commercial about a new game coming out. Jaune, felt as though his life would end if he didn't have that game in his possession, and Ren, who while not very into video games, was intrigued by the game, as it had the option for stealth. Unfortunately, when they came to the store that sells video games, they found the game to be way out of their price range. As they sulked their way back to the transport station, Ren suddenly felt Jaune grab the scruff of his uniform. Ren was about to ask Jaune what was wrong, when he followed his eyes and saw he was looking at a bulletin board.

On it was a small slip of paper that read "Wanted: Male Models for newest issue, contact at 555-468-269" The pay listed would be enough to by the game and then some. Jaune and Ren's eyes met, and with silent understanding, they both nodded, and dialled the number on paper with their scroll.

After getting directions off the person at the other end of the phone, they arrived at what looked like a small theatre. They both took in a breath, and entered. Inside was completely white, with a pink haired receptionist sitting in a booth, filing her nails. When Jaune and Ren entered, she looked up and dropped her nail file. She smiled at them both hungrily and pressed a button at her desk.

"Aly, the two who called earlier are here." She lifted her finger and another voice came from the desk "Thank you Sam, I'll be there soon." When the voice ended, Maz gestured her hand at a pair of rich leather sofa's that adorned the white wall. Ren and Jaune took a seat on the same sofa. Ren remaining calm, whereas Jaune was rubbing his hands together.

A pair of doors at the same end of the reception desk swung open, and out stepped a woman with pale white hair, and a flowing white dress. The woman looked around until her eyes fell on the two boys sitting awkwardly on the leather sofa. She got the same hungry smile that the receptionist had and cleared her voice. "Hello boys, please, follow me." She stated. Her voice was smooth as silk, clearly having mastered the art of getting people to do whatever she wished. The boys complied, not that the voice had mattered, as they would have followed her either way.

They followed her into a room that, while similar to the reception room, was different in another way. The walls were not as white as the ones in the previous room, a certain part of them looked to be even whiter. Jaune then noticed that this particular part of wall, wasn't actually a wall. It was being held up with stands from behind it, and on the top, appeared to be a roller of sorts. Jaune knew nothing about modelling, and assumed Ren did neither. "Now boys, I cannot tell you how glad I am that you called, it's very difficult to find males comfortable with modelling." She spoke in that sultry voice. Neither boy had the heart, nor gonads, to tell her that they were only doing this because they needed lien.

They simply nodded as the woman scrutinized them both, her mind running a mile a minute, figuring out what outfits would suit them best. She faltered for a moment before smiling. "Oh, how rude of me, my name is Aly, Aly Baster." She said, offering a pale hand to the males. Both boys took it, and stated their names. "Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren. Hmm." She thought, going back to her mental drawing board. "The theme of this week's issue is 'Bad Boys', and while you two look like a pair of do-gooders, I'm sure we can change that." She said, a small smirk working its way to her mouth. With that she clicked her fingers, startling the boys. "Ok, I've got it. We'll be taking around, five, shall we say, yes that will do. Five pictures of the two of you in different outfits. MAZ, MAKEUP!" She shouted the last part, startling the boys again.

The pink haired receptionist came in through the doors, as Aly left through another door that contained several items of clothing. Maz looked down at the two boys, licking her lips. "Now, let's see what we can do to make you boys look more, bad." She brought the boys over to a corner of the room that neither male had noticed. It had two mirrors, lights surrounding the frame of each one. Sam set the two down on chairs in front of the mirrors with surprising strength. The boys met their reflections eyes in the mirrors. It was only at that moment that they both realised how out of place they were. Unfortunately they were too late to back out now.

Sam looked at the two of them, in a similar fashion that Aly did. "Now, might need to bake you a bit, a cut crease would work well on you both, and be good with the theme." She muttered to herself more than anything. Ren and Jaune's eyes met in the mirror, and they could both tell what the other was thinking. They wished that they knew more about beauty terms, because the ones Sam was listing off right now sounded terrifying.

"Come on Salmon, you can do this." She said softly, her hand on her chin. She looked over them once more, and then nodded, finalizing her decision. "Well, luckily for you two boys, you seem to lack any acne or pimples, which is quite unusual for boys your age for a start." She turned to her table, and started picking up several different brushes. "Let's see, if we're going for a bad boy theme, your foreheads should be a touch darker, gives off a kind of ominous look."

Salmon set about brushing their heads with a blusher, changing the shade of their foreheads, which sounded odd to both Ren and Jaune. "Maybe a bit of dark eyeshadow, make you look pissed off." Salmon said to herself again, and then proceeded to have Jaune and Ren close their eyes as she rubbed a small brush just below their eyebrows. When Jaune opened his eyes and looked in the mirror, he did thing that he looked a bit angrier.

A few hours later, they were finally finished. Jaune could barely recognised himself in the mirror. He knew it was him, but he looked so, intimidating, and attractive. Did he just call himself attractive? "Guess that means it worked." He thought as he turned to see his team member. Both boys' eyes widened at the sight of each other. Neither of them were gay, but damn, they had to admit, the other looked good. Their totally hetero thoughts were interrupted by Aly barging out of the room, several items of clothing in bags.

"There, five outfits, specifically picked out for the two of you and the theme." Only after putting them down did she get a good look at the surprised models. "Oh my, Salmon dear, you've really out done yourself." Salmon nodded politely at the complement. "Well, there's no time like the present." Aly said, grabbing the two boys and shoving them into a room with two outfits. Ren and Jaune looked at each other and then at the outfits. Sure, they had gotten undressed in front of each other before, but they were dudes, they didn't think much of it at the time. Now however, in the situation they were in, they felt slightly awkward.

"Look, we don't mention this after, agreed?" Jaune said, looking his partner directly in his eye. Ren nodded. "Agreed." They began to wordlessly strip, desperately averting their eyes from the other. Unbeknownst to them, the females they had just met, currently had streaks of blood coming out of their noses.

"This, was by far, the greatest idea you've ever had." Aly said, dabbing at her nose with tissue paper. In the reception room, both she and Salmon were currently watching a live feed of the two boys. "And for the love of Oum, we need to get a topless shot of them." Salmon nodded in response, grabbing another piece of tissue. After a short while the boys were dressed. They looked at the mirror in the room, and had to admit, they looked damn good.

Jaune was wearing a red shirt, with a cross a shade darker going across it. A necklace with a small shield was strung around his neck. Aly hadn't given them any sort of shoes, as the photos wouldn't be full body. He was however, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, held up by a light brown belt with a metal buckle. Atop his red shirt, he wore a slightly longer than waist-length black parka jacket, with two red stripes on either of his arms.

Ren, wore black skinny jeans with no belt. He wore a light pink v-neck, covered by a green jacket that darkened in colour the further down it went. What really struck out with Ren, was that he was wearing what he had told Jaune was called a 'choker'. This surprised Jaune, who thought something with such a name would seriously hurt.

They both exited the room, and found the two girls looking at them, a devilish grin on both their faces. They both decided that they didn't want to know the reason behind it. "Well, don't you boys look dashing." Aly said, a slight longing in her voice. She decided that it would be easier to get them done quickly, so she could control her urges. She called Jaune over first.

When Jaune was standing in front of the white screen, Salmon went over to it and pulled down a string, letting the white background become red. Aly looked at Jaune, her hand on her chin. "ok Jaune, I want you to put your left hand into your pocket, and angle your head down slightly." Jaune did as instructed, looking down slightly, but his eyes still on the camera. The large black camera snapped the picture, and Aly simply nodded.

"Ren, your turn." Ren took his spot in front of the screen, which was now a light green. "Ok now Ren, both hands in the pockets, turn your body to the, right, but keep your head facing the camera." Ren followed her instructions, turning to the side a little, and staring at the camera. Before snapping a picture, Aly looked at Ren for a moment. "Could you angle your head a bit to the left?" Ren nodded and followed her request. "Perfect." Aly said, as she snapped the picture.

"Ok, good work boys, now, go get changed into the next outfit." She told them, looking at the pictures. The two nodded and headed back into the room. "I don't know how much longer I can do this." She told Salmon, who was rapidly fanning herself with her hand.

A short while later, the two remerged, Jaune, now wearing a black leather Jacket, dark red shirt, and black jeans, whereas Ren was wearing a light purple shirt, with the symbol of a flower across it, and a dark green dress shirt, rolled up past his elbows. He also wore a chain necklace.

Salmon found it very difficult not to faint on the spot. "O-ok boys, now, this next shot is going to involve smoke." Before she could continue, Jaune interrupted her.

"Sorry, but neither of us smoke." He said awkwardly, he didn't want to offend her in anyway. Aly just smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry honey, they're not actual cigarettes." This greatly reduced Jaune and Ren's anxiousness. "These are specially made Dust cigarettes, they're the kind you'd see in movies, when the bad guy is taking a puff to blow into the good guys face." Jaune and Ren both nodded, having seen the scene she was talking about in several movies. She handed both Ren and Jaune a cigarette each. "Ren, I think you should go first this time." Aly stated, seeing as the screen was already green.

Ren nodded taking his place in front of the green screen. "Now Ren, what I want you to do, is take a puff of it, and just open your mouth, letting the smoke fall out, alright?" Ren nodded, looking at the cigarette hesitantly. He decided to cast his worries aside, Aly had no reason to lie to him. He placed the cigarette in his mouth. "Good, now, when you let it out, I want you to just hold it like this, alright?" Aly made a gesture, holding a pen between her fingers with her left hand.

Ren copied the pose before putting the faux cigarette in his mouth. Salmon rushed over and lit it. The cigarette glowed green as Ren sucked in air. He held his hand out how Aly had shown him, and released his breath. The smoke that poured out of Ren's mouth was a light green colour, and it sparkled in the light. Aly had snapped several photos, deciding to figure out which was best when they were changing.

Jaune stepped up to his place, and Salmon switched the screens, but also went behind the screen to get something. She came back, wheeling a brick wall on a hand trolley. She set it down to the side of the screen, causing Jaune to give Ali an odd look. "Oh, we thought that for you it would be best if you were leaning against something, the shirt isn't very eye catching, and we want to emphasise the jacket and smoke more so." Jaune simply nodded, causing Ali to smile. "Now, what I want you to do, is lean against it, put your left, no, right foot on the wall." Jaune followed what she said, placing his right foot against the brick wall.

"Now, cross your arms." Jaune did so, wondering where the smoke was coming into play. "now, You're going to actually blow the smoke out, and you're going to do it while your head is looking this way." Ali had her head pointed at a high angle, and pursed her lips, showing her blowing out the smoke. Jaune copied the action with his own cigarette. He nodded, showing he was ready for the real thing. Salmon lit it, and then backed out of the frame. Jaune sucked in, and blew the smoke out.

His smoke was a deep crimson colour, unfortunately, he didn't have much time to appreciate this, as he began to cough violently. Salmon quickly grabbed a glass of water and brought it over to Jaune. He thanked her, and looked up to Ali. "I didn't ruin it did I?" He asked. Ali shook her head.

"No, you managed to refrain from coughing up your lungs long enough for me to get a good picture." She said smiling at Jaunes relief. "Now, go get changed into your next outfits." She smiled, clearly about to enjoy what happens next.

A short while later, Ren came out before Jaune, dressed in a police officer uniform, not like the ones in Vale however. "Jaune says he's confused, because he's missing the shirt for his costume." Ren said, jabbing a thumb back at the room. Ali simply smiled, causing Ren to understand. "It's supposed to be like that Jaune." Ren called to his friend from outside the room.

Jaune stepped outside, dressed in what looked like a fireman's uniform, but he only had the over trousers of the uniform, with what looked like suspenders, but they were buckled in several places. The only other piece of 'uniform' he had was the helmet. Aly licked her lips, looking over the abs that the young boy had. "Good, yes, very good." She stated off in her own fantasy world. She quickly snapped out of it, and told Jaune what was about to happen. "Now Jaune, we're going to make it look like you just came out of a fire ok, so you're going back over to makeup where Sam's going to put some 'soot' on you." Jaune simply nodded, and walked over to the corner of the room that was dedicated to make up. Salmon's eyes widened in glee, the idea of being able to touch his shirtless body made her hot and bothered.

Before she walked over, she flipped the screen to a light pink for Ren. Ren sighed, and took his place. Aly looked over him. "Ren dear, I'm afraid you're going to have to unbutton your shirt." There was a beat, where Ren raised an eyebrow at Aly, who simply smiled. Ren sighed once more, and began to unbutton his uniform. He felt oddly degrading as he technically basically in front of this woman. Once he had unbuttoned his last button, he pulled out the shirt per Aly's instructions. Aly smiled wickedly. "Now Ren, I think that it might be a bit hard for you to understand what I'm going to instruct you to do, so I'm just going to show you." She waltzed over to Ren and grabbed his hands.

She turned his body sideways, and placed a hand on his hip. She accidentally on purpose brushed Ren's chest as she moved his other hand to his hat. Somewhere in Beacon, a certain redhead's eyes narrowed. "And now, lean back a little." She said, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back slightly. Again, somewhere in Beacon, there was now a hole in a wall from an annoyed redhead, who for some reason, felt very agitated all of a sudden. "There," Aly said, stepping away from her masterpiece. "No, wait, one more thing." She took a hair band from around her wrist, and gave Ren a small ponytail. "There, now it's perfect." She returned to her camera, where Ren was looking at out of the corner of his eye. "Nice touch." She thought to herself, as she took the picture.

Once the picture was taken Ren began rapidly rebuttoning his shirt, much to the disappointment of Aly. Her disappointment however, was short-lived, as Jaune replaced Ren, looking extremely hardy in the firefighter's uniform and covered in soot. She decided to do the same with Jaune as she did with Ren, for both the benefit of feeling those muscles, and because it was actually confusing. She took one of Jaune's hands, and placed it on the opposite hip that she did with Ren. "Put a thumb in and pull down." She instructed. Jaune did so, placing a thumb inside the over trousers and pulling, slightly showing off his underwear. Aly however, had no problem with this, seeing as the underwear A. wasn't embarrassing, and B. whoever was looking at the photo definitely wouldn't mind. She not so accidentally brushed Jaunes abs as she grabbed his other hand and lifted it up. Somewhere in Beacon, a different redhead's eyebrow twitched. Aly had Jaune grab the strap of his helmet in his hand, and lift it above his eye, so that he was holding the hat.

She turned his body in the opposite direction to Ren, and pushed his chest back, reeling in the feeling of his hard chest. Somewhere in Beacon, a lamp suddenly bent over and hit the ground. She went back to camera, and could barely contain her excitement as she saw Jaune looking at the camera with his deep blue eyes, and indirectly looking at her. She snapped two pictures, and nodded. Jaune then ran into the changing room where Ren was waiting. "Our previous agreement still holds right?" Jaune asked his friend, staring at his eyes. Ren nodded, and Jaune thanked him.

The next outfit they wore, were a kind of suit. They both had more or less the same trousers and belt, but their tops couldn't be more different. For Jaune, he was given a white dress shirt, and a sort of leather over shirt. He rolled them both up, although they didn't go very far. There was also an analogue watch, which was black with red metal on it. He figured that it didn't matter, as people weren't going to wonder what watch he was wearing. The pièce de résistance for Jaune, was a blue tie. It was simple, matched his eyes, and still made him look like he was causing trouble.

For Ren, he was given a light pink undershirt, and a black waist coat. His tie was a dark green. He was given a set of cufflinks with pink gems inside them. The moment they stepped outside, Salmon felt faint. Aly, somehow, managed to keep her cool. "Ren darling, undo the waist coat and tie." Ren looked at Jaune, who just shrugged. Ren sighed and undone the waistcoat, letting it hang freely. Ren untied his tie, but let the two green tails hang from under his collar.

Ren took his stance first, and per Aly's instructions, ran his hand through his hair, angled his head down, and stared at the camera. Salmon had to excuse herself for a moment. Jaune then walked up to the screen, and placed both hands in his pockets, and tilted his head up, with the instruction from Aly to 'Look down at the camera, like you know you're better than it, and it's just dirt'. This was something Jaune found hard to do, as he had never thought that about anyone before.

He soon however, found the solution. He thought about Cardin, and how he looked down on Velvet and him. While he hated the thought of having to imitate Cardin, he found it necessary at this moment and time. After the photo was snapped, both boys went into the room. The moment they did, Aly ran out of the photo room to join Salmon, who was smacking her head repeatedly. "Get a hold of yourself." Aly whispered, even though there was no possible way that the boys could hear them.

"Like hell! I had to use my semblance to cool myself down." Aly noticed that Salmons hair was in fact wet. She sighed and dragged her co-worker into the room.

"Well I hope you can do it again." She whispered as she got back into place behind the camera, and Salmon pouted slightly, leaning against the back wall of the room. Jaune and Ren soon came out of the room, looking around awkwardly, as neither were wearing shirts. "Yes boys this was on purpose." She told them, before either could even ask. "We're doing a rain shoot right now, and I don't particularly feel like getting any clothes wet, the trousers will have to be sacrificed, unless you two feel up to doing without?" Both boys heads shook rapidly, even the normally stoic Ren looked as though his head was going to fall off. Aly pouted slightly, sad she couldn't see them in less than that.

Her expression changed however, as she remembered the camera. Sure it was a little illegal, but who would know. She could see the confused looks on the boy's faces. Before she could explain, her colleague did it for her. "My semblance can create rain clouds." She stated bluntly, giving Jaune an 'o' expression, whereas Ren was curious that there were such semblances that could create weather.

"Jaune you're up first, and I want you to try and recreate the pose that Ren did in the previous one, but lean forward a bit." Jaune nodded, remembering how Ren ran his hand through his hair. He got to his place and pushed his hair back with his hand, leaned forward and looked into the camera. The rain hit, and much to his surprise, he managed to maintain the look, until Aly had finished clicking away, before jumping up a bit, expressing his distaste for how cold it was.

"Ren, I want you to look as though you're reaching out to grab something. It's something you really need, that you crave." That was more of a request than what Jaune had gotten, but sure. Ren complied, standing under the rain, his hand reaching out toward the camera, imaging he was trying to grab hold of something he desperately needed. Apparently whatever he imagined was good enough for Aly, who began rapidly clicking at the camera. When she stopped, Ren calmly removed himself from underneath the rain cloud, which appeared to be thinning.

"Well, I think we can call that a successful shoot, what do you say." Aly said aloud, turning to Salmon, only to notice she was staring longingly at the male's torsos, not wanting them to leave. Aly snapped her fingers, and Salmon snapped out of her daydream, agreeing with Aly even though not hearing what she said. "Salmon, please go get the lien so that we can pay our, wonderful, models for such a good job."

Salmon complied, going back to the room where she had gotten the brick wall from. She later came back with two fat stacks of lien, held down with a rubber band. Jaune's mouth dropped, he had never seen so much money in his life. "I hope that this is, satisfactory." Both boys nodded, Jaune a little more vigorously than needed. "Good," Aly began "now, I have another request of you two." Ren and Jaune exchanged a glance, somewhat worried.

"Puh-lease come back and do it again." Aly whined, clasping her hands together and staring at the two handsome devils. Salmon was imitating her employer, with desperation in her eyes. "We've never had such good models before, and no whining about imported mineral water either." Aly cried.

Jaune's first thought was "Did Wiess work here at some point?" His second thought was "Wait that was mean." His third thought, which is the one he decided to voice was "Uhh, yeah, sure. We'll hit you up if we ever need a job or some extra lien." Both girls eyes widened with glee, prompting both of the males to step back.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Salmon repeated, as Aly grabbed a small white card and gave it to both of them. "Please promise you'll come back." Salmon looked up at Jaune. Jaune would have sworn she was part dog-Faunus with the puppy eyes she was giving him.

"Uhh yeah of course, I promise." With these words, Ren knew his faith was sealed. Jaune never went back on a promise, and unfortunately, it meant he would probably be dragged along. Both Jaune and Ren exited the small workplace, after getting back into their normal clothes. They returned to the gaming shop, their wallets significantly lighter now that they had purchased the game between them. They still had enough however, to grab a quick bite at a small café.

"You don't think that this'll come back and bite us in the butt do you?" Jaune asked Ren as he bit down into a grilled cheese sandwich. Ren thought for a moment. Maybe they could arrange a date that would interfere with an exam or a mission or something, but other than that, he didn't really see it going south.

"I, doubt it." Ren said finally, taking a sip of his green tea. Jaune nodded, happy that there were no consequences to this.

*back to present*

"That, might explain it." Jaune said aloud. As he and Ren got up from their respective seats to go to the library, or rather, Ren forced Jaune to go, as there was an upcoming test. On their way, thanks to their recent conversation, the feeling of being watched had increased. He saw more or less everyone holding some kind of book on his way too, maybe it was some new comic book he hadn't heard of. From what he could make out, there were two people on the cover. "It's not X-Ray and Vav anyway." Jaune thought to himself.

The duo had found an empty table in the library, near a window, which turned out to be not such a good thing, as Jaune had taken to staring out the window at long moments at a time, only to be whacked by Ren to resume studying. As they were studying they heard someone approaching them. Both boys looked up from their books to see a fairly tall, brown haired girl with rabbit ears approach them, something hidden behind her back. "Um, can we help?" Ren asked, looking at the girl, who appeared to be trying to say something, but just couldn't quite get the words out. Jaune, meanwhile, was trying to figure out where he knew her from. His brain clicked as he recalled her name.

"Velvet, right?" He asked the rabbit-Faunus. Velvet froze, and stammered worse than before, before eventually darting out of the library. This left Jaune and Ren in a state of confusion. "Ok, I know I'm bad with girls, but seriously?" Jaune asked his calm companion. Even Ren, had no words for what just happened.

Jaune just sighed and checked the time on his scroll. "You know what, it's almost lunch, let's go and get some food." Jaune closed his book and got up from the table. Ren sighed, copying his brother in arms, deciding that some food could do them both some good. Even if it wasn't food he recommended. He could just as easily whip up something healthy for them all, but for some reason they said they didn't want him to go through the trouble.

On their way out they heard people whispering things like: "She was going to ask for his autograph." "She's so brave." "She's so stupid." "Do you think he'd even sign?" Jaune and Ren had no idea who they were talking about, but it appeared to be a sensitive subject, as they stopped talking as the two got closer.

When Jaune and Ren had eventually sat down to eat, they noticed something odd. Every female they knew, nay, every female in the school, was trying to sit at the same table, which was insanely difficult for a table that only had fourteen chairs. At his table, aside from the usual team RWBY and the rest of his own team, were six new people. One of them he recognised as Velvet, the rabbit-Faunus from earlier. Another brunette, this one wearing sunglasses and a brown beret. There was a fourth redhead at the table, this one was wearing a green dress, and a pink bow. Jaune wasn't even sure she was a student, seeing as she wasn't wearing a uniform. He also noticed those exchange students that came over from, where was it, Haven. The three girls, one of them had pure black hair, and looked a little too old to be a student. One had bright green hair and dark brown skin, and the other had black hair in pigtails with green eyes. And what was extremely strange, was the Professor Goodwitch seemed to be circulating their table more often than any other.

And what was even stranger, was that they were all staring at him and Ren, and that they also each had a copy of that book he saw earlier. Glancing at the copy of the book owned by the person closest to him, which was Pyhrra, he looked at the cover at it. It was at this moment, that he came to a startling conclusion.

"Ren."

"Yes Jaune."

"I think, it may have bit us in the butt."

"I concur."


	2. One Shot? You Thought!

Reaction Chapter:

You asked for it, you got it.

It was a week after Ren and Jaune had completed their modelling 'contract' as it were. The job in question however, had completely left the minds of the male half of team JNPR. They were so engrossed in the new game that they completely forgot how they got the money for it anyway. And besides, it's not like they would tell anyone, Ren and Jaune made an agreement.

However, it was thanks to the two girls who worked the modelling salon, that word, or rather image, of what happened spread rapidly through Beacon. It started off with a simple noise. A knock on a door.

"Hey Pyrrha, Nora, have you seen Ren or Jaune?" Ruby, the red-haired leader of team RWBY asked her fellow redheads. Both Pyrrha and Nora shared a glance. Nora shrugged, and went back to listening to her pink headphones.

"I think they said something about training? Or studying I believe." Pyrrha informed the young girl. Ruby nodded. "Why?" Ruby gestured to the box she was currently carrying. Looking over it, Pyrrha noticed that it had Jaune and Ren's name on it, as well as the room number to their dorm.

"Maybe they bought another game." Nora said excitedly, jumping up from her bed and grabbing the box off of the younger girl, startling her and causing her to fall onto her rear. Nora looked at the box, eyeing carefully, weighing it in her hands. "It doesn't feel like a video game." Nora mused. "It's heavier, maybe it's pancakes." Nora was about to rip the package open before it was grabbed by Pyrrha.

"Nora, we can't open their mail, it's theirs." Nora sighed, her (second) closest friend, always the goody two shoes. Pyrrha held the box away from Nora, but had to admit to herself, she too wanted to know what was inside. She told herself it was merely curiosity, but there was something more. She didn't know why, but there was something about a plain looking box, that could hold anything, caught her interest.

"Well," Ruby cut in on the two girls "we could make it so that they don't know we opened it." Ruby said, a slight devious grin on her face. Nora and Pyrrha shared a glance, and then nodded. "No one else shall know." Ruby said, reassuring the two girls. "YANG!" Ruby shouted, calling her sister in from her own dorm. So much for no one else knowing.

"What's up Ruby? Oh hey guys." Yang waved at the two other girls, who both waved back meekly. "What you need me for?" Ruby handed Yang the cardboard box. "Huh, for Jaune Arc and Lie Ren, Beacon Academy, Building C, Room 24." Yang echoed what was written on the piece of paper taped to the box. "There's no return address." Yang mused, as she held the box, turning it, looking for the indicating piece of paper.

"I'm guessing that you want me to open it, but you don't want them to know." All girls, including Ruby, nodded. "Kind of feel weird going through a dude's mail, but hey, it could be fun." Yang laughed. Before she could begin her operation, Weiss and Blake poked their heads in to the room, hearing what Yang had said.

"Are we going through Vomit Boys mail?" The heiress said, inviting herself into the room. Blake joined her. "Why do you want to see whatever he has?" Weiss asked, looking at the box as though it held something hideous.

"Well it's addressed to Ren too." Blake noted. Weiss then noticed too that it said the resident ninja's name on the paper slip as well.

"Ooh I have an idea!" Nora yelled, jumping up and down. Each female gazed at her. "Why don't we take bets on what's inside." The rest of the girls looked at each other. It sounded like fun, if you take away the fact that they were basically betting on someone else's possibly private property.

"I bet its pancakes." Nora said plainly, causing most of the girls to sigh and shake their head.

"It might be a new game." Pyrrha thought, trying to think of the most logical solution.

"Maybe it's cookies, or a new weapon." Ruby exclaimed, eyes lighting up at either prospect.

"Hey, only one bet." Nora warned. Ruby pouted, and decided on the weapon.

"Maybe it turns out their secret spies, and that these are secret files. Ren, Lie Ren. And Bond, Jaune Bond." Yang mused, a hand on her chin and an odd look in her eye, suddenly imaging the two boys in suits and beating up White Fang members.

"I hope its baby photos, the embarrassing kind." Weiss quickly added. "I'd love to have some dirt against him." She said, chuckling evilly.

"Maybe it's books." Blake mused, not really into the situation as a whole.

"Well, only one way to find out." Yang said, taking a small knife, and carefully cutting along the tape. She was doing it very slowly, either to build drama, or because the process actually requires a steady hand, will remain unknown.

"The suspense is killing me!" Nora yelled, grabbing Ruby by the shoulders and shaking her back and forth. "You're killing me!" Ruby managed to shout.

"There, done." Yang finished. There was silence in the room. Now that they had managed to actually have a way to get it open, no one wanted to open it.

"W-well, aren't you going to open it." Weiss said, suddenly regretting the idea of entering the room.

"Y-yeah, just, give me a sec." Yang said, her hands inching closer to the box, only to retract at the last second. "I can't do it I can't! What if it's something weird like a Playdust magazine?"

"Why would that be sent to both of them?" Pyrrha asked, suddenly thinking very not- Pyrrha things. Everyone was suddenly thinking very not- Pyrrha things thanks to that statement. All except for Blake, who had read about worse than what they could possibly be imagining.

"Oh for the love of." Blake began, striding over to the box and opening it. All of the girls recoiled in horror, even though they didn't know what was inside. When nothing exploded, they all opened their eyes to look at Blake, who didn't dare make eye contact with any of them.

"W-well looks like I was right it was books. I think I'll go lie down now." Blake kept her head down and head out the door, only to be grabbed by Yang. Yang stared at Blake, and noticed she had gone a deep scarlet.

"What kind of books were they?" Yang asked in a warning tone, clearly wanting to know what was inside the box. Blake's eyes were darting around the room, looking anywhere but Yang's eyes. Before she could try to explain, they were interrupted.

"HOLY PANCAKES!" Nora exclaimed, holding one of the books in her hands. Every girl ran over to Nora to see what she was seeing, and had a similar reaction.

"IS THAT JAUNE!" "WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE THAT!" "IS REN WEARING A CHOKER!" These were the exclamations that came out of the girls mouth's, and unfortunately, caught the attention of a nearby teacher.

"Ladies, what is going on in there?"Glynda Goodwitch called into the room. Every girl froze. If Goodwitch caught them reading something like this, what would she think, or say. Technically it was a fashion magazine, but it could be seen as something much worse, especially with the way the two were dressed. "I'm coming in there."

Nora, the one holding the magazine, panicked. "THINK THINK THINK. PANICKING, CAN'T THINK, FOLLOW INSTINCT." The magazine went sailing out the window. "INSTINCTS BAD!" Glynda Goodwitch entered the room, to see five girls glaring at Nora.

"Ms. Valkyrie, may I ask what is going on." Glynda asked in a way that she wasn't asking, more so demanding.

"U-uh nothing, nothing going on here, just some quality time between friends!" Nora said, bring the surrounding females into a death grip of a group hug. Glynda raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing a word.

"Uh huh, and what is this?" Glynda prodded the box with her riding crop. The girls froze. Glynda reached into the box and pulled out a second magazine. She opened it up, and then closed it immediately, a light red sheen covering her face. "Where did you girls get this?" Glynda asked, trying her best to keep her head cool. Before anyone could respond however, Glynda continued talking. "You know what, actually, the less I know the better." Before she exited the room, she looked at the girls and asked. "Is this the only copy?" They all nodded. "Good, then I will be, uh, confiscating it." The moment the door closed, all hell broke loose.

"WHY THE WINDOW!" Was Yang's outcry, grabbing a tearing up Nora by the shoulders and shaking her violently.

"Maybe it landed in a bush." Weiss said, as she ran to the window. Everyone followed suit, staring out the window to search for the magazine. They couldn't see the much needed magazine. "Where is it!" Weiss cried. It was then that Ruby noticed, a black beret, bending over a nearby bush.

"Oh no." Ruby said softly. Everyone followed Ruby's gaze and saw Coco, leader of team CFVY, bending over to pick something up. They then heard her exclaim in surprise. And the next thing they knew, each of them had gotten a message on their scroll.

"Ladies of Beacon, a word of advice, BUY VALE VANITY, FOR THE LOVE OF OUM BUY IT NOW! xxx :) Coco" Alongside the message was the cover picture of the magazine.

"Oh no." Each of the girls said. It was clear to them, that they may as well have opened up Pandora's Box rather than the small cardboard one that was currently in the room.

"We need to do something." Blake said. The others nodded, all thinking very different things. Weiss' eyes suddenly lit up.

"I know, I'll make sure they can't buy them, I'll buy them all!" The girls all looked at Weiss incredulously. Not only was she spending possibly thousands of lien, but it was for Jaune too. She quickly took out her scroll and tapped in a number.

Before the person on the other side could even respond, Weiss was shouting down the receiver. "I NEED YOU TO BUY EVERY COPY OF VALE VANITY YOU CAN FIND IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" The person on the other end stammered and answer and the line cut. Weiss, very smugly closed her scroll and looked at the group.

"And now we wait." Weiss smiled, sitting down on one of team JNPR's beds. She felt her scroll buzz. "Hello?" She said smoothly. "WHAT!" Her smooth voice suddenly increased in volume, knocking the girls back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THEY'RE ALREADY ALL GONE!" Weiss screamed and closed her scroll, muttering curses under her breath.

"Who could have bought them all aside from Weiss?" Ruby pondered aloud. Each of them wondered the same thing, until they heard screams from outside the window. They all clambered around and saw, what could only be described as pure horror. The screams however, were not of horror.

All over the campus of Beacon, magazines were falling from the sky. Quite literally every female student, even the exchange ones and ones here for the Vytal tournament, were running around the grounds, grabbing as many as they could. "Screw this!" Yang suddenly shouted.

"I'm not gonna be the only one without an issue." With these words, Yang jumped out of the window, grabbing a few copies on her way down.

"Wait for me!" Ruby called after her, diving out of the window, and using her weapon to slow her descent. One by one, each of the females exited the room through the window shouting war cries.

Meanwhile, on the roof of Beacon. "Man, I can't wait to see the look on Jauney boy's face when he sees these." Cardin Winchester stated, as he sat atop the roof with the rest of team CRDL, a large wooden box by each of their sides. "Dove, I don't want to know how you did it, but I am totally in your debt." Dove simply nodded, deciding not to reveal his source of great wealth to his friends.

"He's gonna be so embarrassed by these pictures. Who'd thought he'd be dumb enough to try and model." Cardin said, idly picking up one of the few magazines that didn't fall. "I mean, what the hell does he-" Cardin stopped. He opened the copy of 'Vale Vanity' and saw Jaune wearing a suit and blue tie, looking at him as thought he was scum. He slammed the magazine closed, causing an odd look from his team members. "It's ok." Cardin thought to himself. "Just imagine him in his underwear." He opened the magazine again, only to see Jaune staring at him, water streaking down his muscles, his hand running through his hair. He slammed it shut again "OH NO HE'S HOT!"

"What's with all the noise?" Cinder Fall asked her partners (in crime). A girl with emerald green hair looked up from her scroll.

"Apparently some new magazine has everyone in a frenzy." She said, also having received the message from Coco Chanel. The picture was too blurry to make out, but she could have sworn she had seen both boys on the cover before. Cinder raised an eye at this.

"Is it a comic book?" The only male in the room, Mercury pipped up, currently reading an issue of 'X-Ray and Vav'. Emerald rolled her eyes.

"No you idiot, it's some kind of fashion magazine." Mercury sighed and stood up.

"Then I have no interest." Mercury exited the room. "I'm going to go see if the library has anything with pictures." That left three girls in the room.

"Neo, what do you think about this?" Cinder asked the mute multi-coloured girl. Neo simply shrugged. "Well, do you think you could get one?" Neo smiled, changing into a disguise reminiscent of a teacher. She exited the room, and returned a short while later, carrying three copies of the magazine under her arm.

She changed out of the disguise, and handed a copy each to Emerald and Cinder. They all got comfortable and opened the magazine, and saw a young blonde boy, leaning against a wall, blowing out red smoke, just for her. Emerald, while on the same page, saw a young boy with black hair and a pink stripe in it, staring at her, while he let green coloured smoke fall slowly from his mouth. Neo, had somehow found herself on the page where they were in 'uniforms' although she would hardly call them that. She looked as a young blonde boy peeked out from under the strap of his helmet, his hand bringing his pants dangerously low. Each book was open for a split second, only for each of them to shut it immediately. "Cinder," Emerald began.

"Don't." She warned. "They can't all be that good."

A short while later, each of them now red in the face, Cinder said "I don't think I've ever been so happy to be wrong." She laid down on the bed and hugged the magazine close to her chest. Emerald was hugging her knees with the magazine between her knees and torso. Neo, meanwhile, was still nose deep in the book. It was at that moment, that Mercury made a mistake, by walking into the room.

"Hey have you guys seen my-" "OUT!" Each of the girls shouted, minus Neo, who just glared threateningly. Mercury quickly slammed the door behind him. "The hell just happened." Mercury thought, safely out of the confines of the room. All he wanted to do was check if they had seen his comic book. He thought he had forgotten it in the room. "You know what, never mind, I'll figure out something else to do." He said more to himself than anything.

He decided to take a stroll outside, only to immediately regret that idea, as several girls were running around screaming, trying to grab things out of the air, or grab something off other girls. Now, Mercury thought himself fearless, but he wisely decided, that he wanted no part in whatever he was witnessing.

Before re-entering the school, he grabbed one of the things that were falling from the sky. He opened it, and widened his eyes at what he saw. He made eye contact with a young looking boy, who was staring at him from under his police hat. He leaned back, presenting himself to him. Mercury closed the book. "The hell did I just think." Mercury tossed the magazine into the nearest bin, only for him to rush back and grab it. "Damn it! I need to see what else there is. Might give me some pointers." This was his excuse.

"Oh Velvet~." A voice brought chills over the rabbit-Faunus' body. Whenever Coco used that tone of voice, it usually meant that her legs would be sore from walking all over Vale shopping with Coco. Velvet turned to see her leader staring at her, her finger pulling her glasses down to show her caramel eyes.

"Y-yes?" She asked, worried about what could possibly happen. She glanced over at her male teammates, Fox and Yatsuhashi. Yatsuhashi just shrugged, whereas Fox did nothing, as he didn't know she was looking at him.

"I've got something for you Velvet~." It was at these words, that both Yatsuhashi and Fox made the decision to leave the room as quickly as possible. Velvet made a grab at the air where they once were, only to be denied by their vapour trails.

"Here you go." Coco said, thrusting a hand to Velvet, who instinctively winced. She opened an eye and saw Coco holding a magazine in front of her nose. Velvet, who was expecting something else, looked at Coco strangely. "Just read it." She winked, and then left the room, with two other magazines under her arm.

"Probably for the guys." She thought to herself. She flipped the magazine to check out the cover. She turned beet red instantly. Two boys, both looking at her, as though she was in for something bad, but bad in a good way. "What was Coco thinking, giving me this, I don't need to, to." She stammered as she read the title. 'Vale Vanity' 'Vale's Vavourite Vashion Viewer' "They are really trying for that alliteration." Velvet thought.

Her attention returned to the two boys on the cover. She opened the paper slowly, only turning the first page. On the back of the cover it showed a title to the magazine. "Jaune Arc & Lie Ren, _Bad Boys_ " Velvet gulped slightly and checked the other page. It was a small index.

'Pages 1-2 Introduction & Index'

'Pages 3-4 "What you gonna do?" '

'Page 5-6 "Smoke 'em" '

'Pages 7-8 "Men At Work" '

'Pages 9-10 "Suits & Ties" '

'Pages 11-12 "Naked in the Rain" '

"N-naked?" Velvet thought, rather lewd images entering her mind. She flipped to the last page, and quite nearly dropped it at the sight. One of the boys was reaching out to her, trying to draw her into the rain with him. He needed her more than life itself. The blonde had his hair pushed back, staring at her while rain trickled over his muscles. She closed the magazine with a slap, those images still in her head. She tried to focus on something else.

Her advanced hearing picked up something, a bunch of girls giggling. While she was not one to eavesdrop, she was curious if it was about what she held in her hand. "Can you believe that these guys have been going here all this time?" "I know right, and look at those bods, mhm." "Why can't there be guys like that at Vacuo." "Do you think he'd give me his autograph?" "Oh my gosh, Octavia. Which one?" "Like I care, they're both so damn hot." "The first girl to get an autograph from them would probably have the best chance at being with them."

Velvet gasped slightly at this. What if, no no, that was silly. Was it? Velvet had conflicting emotions in her head right now. But they were interrupted by another of the girl's voices. "I hear he has a thing for Schnee, you know the heiress?" "You don't think?" the girls trailed off. The settles it. Velvet was going to ask one of them for an autograph. She could do it!

She couldn't do it. Velvet sobbed silently as she waited in the lunch line with Coco. She told her of her plight, and Coco said she was proud of her for trying.

Jaune had no idea what to do, or feel. He could tell that quite literally every female in the school, and possibly even a few of the guys were staring at himself and Ren as they ate. As he looked around, he noticed that almost every girl at the table had a heavy blush, a slight drooling look, and eyes that bored right through his uniform, staring at his body.

Jaune even saw Weiss looking at him like this, even though her blush was a bit lighter, clearly trying not to show the fact she found him attractive. He could easily take advantage of this, but wouldn't for two reasons. Reason one, taking advantage of girls was wrong. His father hammered that lesson into him. And reason two, Neptune had already expressed his interest in her, and had asked her to the dance. And it was part of the unspoken Bro Code that you don't go after another Bro's crush. Although, now that he thought about it, he could have sworn he saw Neptune and his team looking at Ren and himself.

Both Ren and Jaune's pockets buzzed, indicating that they had a new message on their scroll. Jaune took his out and read it out to Ren. "Hello boys 3" "It's Aly." Ren said immediately, Jaune nodded in agreement. "This week's issue has sold better than any other, and me and Salmon were hoping you would agree to do next weeks too 3 :)"

"She likes emoji's." Jaune mused, typing in a reply. "Sure, me and Ren would be glad to help, what's the theme."

He placed his scroll on the table, only for it to buzz the moment he released it. "Next week's theme is, SWIMSUITS!" Jaune exclaimed. And so, it went down in history, that with a single word, Jaune Arc, had made a cafeteria full of girls faint.


End file.
